


Blixa Handling Himself

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Blixa Bargeld (Musician), Einstürzende Neubauten, German music - Fandom, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds
Genre: Come Shot, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: A hot, humid night on tour and Blixa is alone in his room not able to find sleep. He decides to seek self pleasure as a remedy.





	Blixa Handling Himself

It was a hot an humid night and Blixa was unable to get the rest he so desired. His sweaty skin clung to the bed sheets since the air conditioner had gone out at the hotel. He hoped the next stop on the tour would be more accommodating, but that was of little consolation currently. With a heavy sigh he rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his matted hair. 

Blixa thought of Nick, and wondered if he was able to sleep, but decided he would not disturb him. Instead, he though of Nick naked under his own sheet, chest rising and falling and the possibility of him being hard in his sleep. This in turn, caused Blixa to become aroused and he reached down, and wrapped his hand around his swollen prick, now oozing precome on the sheet above. He tore it away, and spread his legs, so he could stroke himself better. Sure enough, he could and gripped then eased up to make this last longer and more like he was getting sucked or fucking Nick. It rarely happened but when it did, the man was so tight he nearly made him come after a few thrusts.

Blixa closed his eyes and once again thought of Nick, only one room over. He pinched a nipple, and bit his lip, pleasure was rising in him and his orgasm was close! He stopped for a moment, not ready to come yet. Letting go grew painful in his balls, however, and he needed release! With a few more strokes he came, painting his chest with ribbons of white sticky come. He lay their for a moment, feeling much more relaxed. Soon, he was asleep, not even capable of showering.


End file.
